mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
United Reich of New Bayern (New World Map Game)
|1|18}} years ago) | currency = Neubayero-Donetskian krone (NDK) }} Neubayern, officially the United Reich of New Bayern (German: Vereinigte Reich der Neubayern, pronunciation: fer-ĀI-nik-te RĀIKH der noi-BĀI-yern ) is a federal constitutional monarchy. Its contiguous territories are located in the centre of Primus, and is one of the most powerful nations economically and militarily. Neubayern claims to be a continuation of the German Empire, and its Emperors follow the regnal numbers of the German Emperors. Neubayern also holds sovereignty over a significant amount of land in southern Sebastiana, and numerous islands off the eastern coast of Terra Rossa. Neubayern is mainly inhabited by people of German descent, though the number of migrants into the country is increasing. Neubayern is a significant tourist destination with its many historical sites and attractions. Neubayern is currently led by Reichsleiter Paul Bergens and his National Liberal Party (Nationalliberale Partei, NLP). The NLP currently holds a majority in Reichsparlament, Neubayern's national legislature. Elections are held every 3 years nationally. While Neubayern is a monarchy, the Kaiser holds limited power and exists mostly as a figurehead. The majority of political power lies with the Reichsleiter. Until 993, Neubayern's government functioned under a single-party system, with a Reichsparlament dominated by the Democratic Unity Front. However, after a constitutional referendum held by liberal reformist Reichsleiter Konstantin Wolff, a multi-party system was implemented. Neubayern enjoys a booming economy and support for the government is high. History Treaty of Löwehausen The Reich traces its history to thirteen Germanic states located in the northwest regions of what is today Neubayern. These states were independent and allied kingdoms and duchies who agreed to form a confederation. Eventually, this concept evolved into a single federal state governed by a centralised administration. All thirteen states agreed to become autonomous bodies within a larger federation. This agreement was documented in the form of the Treaty of Löwehausen, signed in the Kingdom of Löwehausen's capital of Munich on 18 January 870. It was subsequently ratified by all the legislatures and monarchs of the kingdoms. Constitutional Assembly Acting upon the clauses of the treaty, the Federal Constitutional Assembly (Bundesverfassungsversammlung) was formed by delegates appointed by each state's leaders. The Assembly convened in Munich's House of Lords building (Herrenhaus) to draft what would become the Imperial Constitution. Several models of governance were proposed by the Constitutional Assembly. For example, the delegates of Leeder and Württemberg proposed a confederal semi-republican system, in which each state monarch rotated the position of "President of the Union". This idea proved unpopular with the rest of the Assembly. Other states, such as Altenberg and Hoffmann, advocated a system in which the monarchs acted as a collective head of state, which was also voted down by the Constitutional Assembly. Ultimately, for purposes of practicality and simplicity、the Constitutional Assembly decided upon a monarchial system – the new Kaiser was to be elected from the existing state monarchs and thereafter succeeded by his descendants. This article of the Constitution became known as the Kaiserklausel (Kaiser clause). On 27th July 870, after seven months of debate and documentation, the first draft of the new constitution was published for the deliberation of the state governments. After several more revisions, the final version of the Reichsverfassung was published for public use in late November. It was deemed that the constitution would come into effect on 18 January 871, exactly one year after the signing of the Treaty of Löwehausen. Creation of the Democratic Unity Front To manage the legislative branch of the new Reich, it was determined by the Constitutional Assembly that a single-party state was required, in order to maximise efficiency of government. A democracy would be in place; however, only members of the same party would stand for election. This Assembly-backed political party came into being as the Democratic Unity Front, a combination of the conservative political parties throughout the states. Its leader, Franz Josef Dietrich of Württemberg's Imperial Conservative Party, was a conservative liberal seeking to unite democracy with the traditional monarchy common throughout the states. His wishes were fulfilled when the Constitutional Assembly approved of the monarchial system. Election of the Kaiser The First Reichsparlament Year of the Four Emperors Category:New World (Map Game)